Peptide-N4-(N-acetyl-b-D-glucosaminyl) asparagine amidase F is a 34kDa aminohydrolase from Flavobacterium meningosepticum that removes intact asparagine-linked oligosaccharides from glycoproteins. High resolution crystallographic data (1.6 E and better) were collected on three mutants and the native enzyme in complex with the product, di-N-acetylchitobiose. The model is currently being refined against the data sets. The R-factors of all models are around 18%. The high resolution structures show clear details of binding of the enzyme to its product and provide new starting points for the design of further experiments aimed at the investigation of the mechanism of the enzyme.